When setting up passenger cabins in transportation means, one focus lies in optimizing the space for passengers, so as to maximize the number of available seats. Consideration must here be given to seats for crewmembers, prescribed safety equipment, utilities and lavatories, which limit the available space.
Rest compartments intended in particular for use by the crew of transportation means are often realized by various dedicated systems. EP 2288539 B1 shows a rest compartment arrangement for the cabin of an aircraft with a rest compartment situated above monuments and an aisle extending from the rest compartment floor toward the monuments, wherein the monuments each comprises at least one wall that forms a recess directly above a seat area located therein, and the monuments are arranged next to each other in such a way that their recesses for accommodating the aisle are adjacent to each other, and further comprise an angled or curved shape on one or more sides that may be snugly fit against a correspondingly shaped wall of another monument, wherein the width of the wall decreases in the seat area.
EP 1934091 B1 also discloses a rest compartment system, which is arranged in a ceiling area above a passenger cabin, and comprises an aisle that extends into the cabin.